Primrose
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Beware! It's written in Russian. This is a story about Shirley and Lelouch's first fateful meeting in Ashford Academy park.


Название: Первоцвет

Тема: Семь чудес света

Жанр: драма

Рейтинг: G

Предупреждение: потенциальное ООС, пробное, тривиальный сюжет, Лелуш+Ширли! ^^

Дискламация: Танигучи воздвиг Вселенную Код Гиасса, а семь чудес Света давным-давно описал Геродот…

* * *

Пора пришла, она влюбилась.  
Так в землю падшее зерно  
Весны огнем оживлено.  
Давно ее воображенье,  
Сгорая негой и тоской,  
Алкало пищи роковой;  
Давно сердечное томленье  
Теснило ей младую грудь;  
Душа ждала... кого-нибудь…

А.С. Пушкин

«Каждую ночь, на чело которой Игиги, внемля неиссякаемым молитвам иноземной царевны, щедро рассыпал самые чудесные алмазы из небесной сокровищницы, такие прозрачные, что с ними могли сравниться только невинные слезы младенца, Амитис встречала и провожала на дворцовом балконе. Дочь Мидии, холмы которой столь гордые, пышные и плодородные, словно материнские груди, налитые молоком, иссыхала от тоски по родному краю заблудившимся ручейком меж жадных песков. Золотистые воды Евфрата, покорные воле вавилонян, пусть гостеприимные, все же казались ей больно чуждыми, чтоб влиться в их мутное забвение. Взор ее мглистых с легкой дымкой очей не покидал нагой дали горизонта, в той милой стороне, где, как шептало ей сердце, и твердила путеводная звезда, спрятан ее девичий Эдем.

Амитис, совсем юную и безвинную, отлучили от отчего дома и в роли государственного залога отдали в полную власть не виденного ею ни разу супруга, чье прославленное имя, меж тем, прогремело, подобно грозному рыку Лаббу, на всю Месопотамию и за ее пределами. Навуходоносор…»

Ширли Фенетт тихонько вздохнула и перевернула засаленную страницу книги в изрядно потрепанной обложке. С раннего детства она больше всего любила, когда отец, выкроив свободный часок, сажал ее на свои широкие колени и читал древние легенды о воинских подвигах, великих деяниях правителей, и, конечно, бессмертной любви. Сколько минуло с тех пор? Но даже теперь, в четырнадцать лет она с прежним трепетом в груди переживала за судьбы героев. Вот и сейчас Ширли как никогда с искренним сочувствием вспоминала о томлениях вавилонской царицы, заодно воскрешая в памяти сочный калейдоскоп пейзажей Таллахасси, потонувшего в бескрайней пустыне океана, там, на другом конце мира.

Только на второй день ее пребывания в Академии Эшфорд ей посчастливилось случайно набрести на местечко в Главном парке, где под сенью Зубчатого бука новенькая ученица спасалась от стойко-отчаянного желания провалиться под мраморный пол или безукоризненно выбритый газон. Вопреки радужной атмосферы Академии, хрупкие плечики частенько опускались с той самой минуты, когда в коридоре за ее спиной раздался обидный хохот: «Кря-кря, мандаринка!»

Силуэт паркового ландшафта едва ли вторил резному роскошному профилю Florida Caverns, куда чета Фенетт по традиции водила теплыми воскресными вечерами свое единственное чадо. В шести кварталах от парка высилось здание НИИ, в лаборатории которого и трудился профессор Фенетт, стараясь вникнуть в тайные недра космических магнитных полей, пока не пришло неожиданное известие о переводе в токийский исследовательский центр. Так, следуя внезапному мановению неведомой руки, завершилась целая глава в жизни Ширли и ее родителей. И вот, первый пустой лист пугающе уставился на нее во всей своей немилосердной откровенности.

…

Лелуш Ламперуж буквально рухнул на низенькую скамейку, чтоб передохнуть от непривычной беготни и пестрой суеты, проплывающих мимо него архитектуры и всякого рода насаждений. Все еще прерывисто дыша, он глянул на свои часы и нахмурился, снедаемый отнюдь не безмятежными думами.

«Бессовестный эксплуататор! Как же… очередное дурацкое наказание за вчерашний прогул в духе Президента! Будто бы мне больше нечем заняться, крове как «упражняться», как изволила метко выразиться Милли, разыскивая по всему комплексу эту-эту… как же ее звать… точно, Фенетт! Ширли Фенетт! Хоть бы на бумажке указали имя. А то… сунули фотографию и вытолкнули за дверь с красноречивыми словами: без нее не смей мне попадаться на глаза!» - ворчливо прожужжал в голове шершавый фальцет. Зажав фотокарточку меж двух длинных пальцев, измученный отрок принялся обмахивать себя этим импровизированным веерком.

« Этот изверг запретил пользоваться громкоговорителем и любым другим средством связи, потому что так «скучно». Я ей не Ривалз, чтоб мелким прихотям потакать. И, словно следопыт, шарить по всем углам…» - снова посетовал невезучий вербовщик, однако встал, чтоб еще раз осмотреться по сторонам, лелея надежду на благосклонность Фортуны. Но и это усилие оказалось тщетной попыткой обнаружить золотую рыбку в пучине. Лелуш оставил свой временный приют и отправился вглубь зоны для променада. Вскоре кануло в Лету еще драгоценных полчаса, а поиски по кругу никоим образом не сулили успех. От досады он резко развернулся и запрокинул голову: его нетерпеливый взгляд столкнулся с тенистой кровлей деревьев.

«Куда же она подевалась? Согласно последним показаниям Мисс Фенетт была замечена во дворе... После полудня она и вовсе исчезла из обзора видеокамер. Значит… да, пожалуй, это наиболее всего вероятно…» - осененный идеей Свыше он тут же свернул на самую крайнюю тропинку, прибавив шаг в предвкушении триумфа. Не он ли был лучше всех осведомлен, где благоразумнее всего скрыться от докучливой фауны Эшфорда!

…

Спустя восемь парковых укромных закоулков ему наконец-то удалось приметить в вязкой, густой-прегустой тени, отбрасываемой королевской кроной «Величественного Бу», пятно кремового оттенка, отчетливо выделявшееся на фоне прочих изумрудных декораций. Когда Ламперуж приблизился к подножию местного исполина, то смог разглядеть свою находку в мелочах: девушка расселась на травянистой подстилке, с виду, не совсем, по его мнению, комфортной позе. Ее волосы, по окрасу схожие на навель*, занавесью прятали склоненное лицо, оплетали худенькие плечи и обрывались бахромой чуть ниже коленок, которые были подобраны к груди. Оценив сходство с копией в руках по столь скудным свидетельствам, он принял решение убедиться в своей гипотезе и подошел впритык.

Лелуш тактично изобразил одиночный приступ кашля. В ответ ему залился трелью лишь соловей, свивший себе гнездо где-нибудь на бесчисленных ярусах бука. А рыжеволосая нимфа ни чуточки не шелохнулась, не выдавая ничем намерение почтить вниманием человека, потревожившего немоту природы.

- Мисс Фенетт, - окликнул с нетерпением Лелуш негромким голосом, словно опасаясь, что он спугнет свою добычу, и та вдруг испарится прямо перед его носом.

Но живая статуя упрямо хранила свой статус-кво и игнорировала жалкие потуги ее пробудить.

«Вот же соня!» - произнес он возмущенно шепотом, наклонился вперед и протянул руку, чтоб дотронуться задремавшей девушки. Но стоило его пальцам соприкоснуться с ее рукавом, как все вмиг переменилось, промелькнув перед глазами ворохом движений, чтоб застыть удивленной фигурой прямо перед Лелушем. Он застиг ее врасплох – это самое малое, что он мог утверждать, взирая с туманным предчувствием на взволнованную зелень ее широко распахнутых глаз, затмившуюся наполовину чернильными зрачками. В тот момент, затянутый в этот очнувшийся омут, Лелуш Ламперуж не придал особого значения заалевшимся маком щечкам… и это, несомненно, стоило посчитать его худшим промахом за весь день.

…

Ширли грезила наяву о бархатистой ряби на барханах и благоухании магнолий вперемежку с ароматом розового масла, наизусть бормоча строки легенды, гласившей о беспримерном любовном подвиге, со времен которого только лишь пирамиды Гизы не поддались тлетворному дыханию роковых ветров истории. Она верила каждому слову, будто бы сама ступала грациозно по узорчатой поляне ковров, будто бы пребывала рядом с печальной царевной, разделяя ее грусть бессонными ночами, будто бы… кто-то настойчиво тряс ее за локоть.

Потусторонняя сила вдруг ворвалась в ее робкий мирок, внезапно схватила за запястья, словно мачеха, и вытолкнула прочь. Девушка, вздрогнув, моментально выпрямилась и чуть, было, не подскочила от неожиданного вторжения извне. Когда же она, смахнув растрепанные мережки челки со лба, подняла взгляд наверх, то замерла, потрясенная зрелищем, возвышавшимся над ней на расстоянии двух ладоней. На миг ей почудилось, что образ каким-то волшебным способом воплотился из ее фантазии, что это фантом из ее же сновидения, потом… она поразилась тем, что он странно похож и не похож на Того, который… в мечтах вел ее через врата к райскому саду. В груди Ширли разгорался жар средиземноморского солнца, а в горле раскинулась пустошь. Но вот видение с недоуменной опаской в глазах цвета спелой сливы отступило слегка назад.

- Это ты Ширли Фенетт? – произнесло оно нарочито чеканно ее полное имя, тем самым, разорвав путы колдовского наваждения.

- … - она вяло кивнула, так как на ум не приходило ни одно словечко: он был занят тем, что приводил в порядок себя самого, отсеивая прочь выдумки, пробовал ухватить скользкую нить происходящего.

- Меня зовут Лелуш Ламперуж, я учусь с тобой, полагаю, в одном и том же классе. Меня попросили известить тебя о том, что акад… - продолжил он, силясь закончить поскорее свою хлопотную миссию, но внезапно осознал на полдороги, что рыженькая девушка почти что не слушала его речь. - С тобой все в порядке? - переспросил незнакомец больше по причине необходимости довести до сведения, едва ли питая сочувствие к созданию ни от мира сего.

- Я… я не знаю, - пролепетала она в ответ и смущенно потупилась.

Тут отчего-то и Лелушу стало жутко неловко, как будто бы его почившая мать строго упрекнула в том, что он оборвал беспомощному мотыльку крылья. Он сглотнул и попробовал состроить гримасу одобрения, но получилось весьма посредственно. Чтоб как-то прервать тягучее молчание, школьник нагнулся и поднял раскрытую книгу, сползшую с подола Ширли в траву.

- … в доказательство бездны своих чувств властитель Вавилонии повелел сотворить невообразимый доселе Сад посреди пустыни, и было приказано самым знаменитым мастерам своего дела во всей Ойкумене… - наугад принялся он озвучивать отрывок, улыбаясь незаметно даже для самого себя.

-… прибыть во Дворец и исполнить царское распоряжение за богатое вознаграждение, - увенчала она фразу и встала с земли. Теперь Ширли снова смотрела прямо на него, уже тая во взгляде беспокойство разлуки с детской реликвией. Лелуш, торопясь избежать повода для дальнейшего ее расстройства, вложил томик в ждущие руки.

- От них, этих кущ, осталась только сентиментальная сказка да холм, как сообщают современники, каких тысячи… - проговорил он с некоторой долей небрежности, и тут же объяснил источник своих знаний, - Наннали однажды рассказывала мне про висячие сады Семирамиды… она испытывает страсть ко всему, что хоть как-то связано с садоводством.

- А разве этого недостаточно? – совершенно серьезно, с капелькой обиды, задала она вопрос, на который его рациональный разум затруднялся выдать такой ответ, который бы не задел ее убеждений.

- Сложно судить, - уклонился он, пожав плечами, - тем не менее, у меня к тебе дело по-прежнему, - Лелуш, вспомнив одну из своих вечерних обязанностей, поспешил вернуться к насущному.

- Да? – она искренне не понимала, что за «дело» могло заставить такого, как он, обратиться к ней… ничем не примечательной новенькой, неуклюжей и совершенно не вписывающейся в олимпийские просторы Эшфорда.

- Да. Итак, повторюсь. Меня зовут Лелуш Ламперуж, и я по наказу Президента академического совета, Милли Эшфорд, передаю тебе личное ее приглашение на еженедельный слет в эту пятницу после пяти, - выдавил он себя обычный «светский тон».

- Но… - хотела, было, она возразить потому, как планировала провести вечер послезавтра тет-а-тет с Шарлоттой Бронте.

- «Но» Президент не рассматривает, увы. Приходи в Зал Сборов. Пожалуйста… ты не пожалеешь, - скрасил он достоинство такого времяпрепровождения.

- Я… я… постараюсь, - неуверенно прозвенело сопрано, а ее пальцы затеребили краешек пиджака.

- Замечательно. Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду. Мне еще надо успеть встретить Наннали… - он сверился с часами, а потом смерил взглядом сумрачное облако, нависающее над зеленым куполом, - До встречи! – попрощался Лелуш и поспешил в сторону второго корпуса.

- До встречи, … - донесся до него крылатый голос девушки, теперь обнимавшей свою книгу.

«Лалиш… Алеш… как же его имя-то было… он же представился… какая я дурочка!» - укорила она свою забывчивость.

«Может, Лулуш…или Лулу…Лулу…» - на этой версии ее попытки себя исчерпали: все камешки, брошенные ею в пруд памяти тонули, рисуя орнаменты по темной глади.

«И кто такая эта Наннали?» - а вот это имя почему-то вонзилось, словно шип акации, в ее сердце, словно колючка чертополоха, вцепилось крепко-накрепко. Важное Ему имя… и эти его глаза, ставшие вдруг дороже, чем редчайшие самоцветы из сундука Игиги.

«Великолепнее подаренного Вами мне сада ни сыскать даже на моей Родине, господин. Но я завяну потерянной орхидеей под его тяжелой сенью без Вас, мой Повелитель. Что мне сад без Вашей любви… та же пустыня… »


End file.
